With advances in telecommunication such as the development of mobile personal digital equipment (phones, pagers, etc.) new technical issues have arisen relating to shielding from the resulting electromagnetic interference (EMI). In particular, EMI from electronic and telecommunication equipment has been found to cause significant malfunctions of, for example, medical equipment in hospitals and consumer electronics. In addition, health concerns have been raised with regard to exposure of individuals to EMI. Because of these problems, regulations have been enacted for manufacturers of electronic and telecommunication equipment to assure a certain level of EMI shielding in the U.S. (FCC Regulations), Europe (by order in 1996), Japan (VCCI Guidelines). Electromagnetic shielding in the radio and microwave frequency ranges is especially desirable.